


A Change in the Weather

by paintmegold (rpslover)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Bite Off Center Fic, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta, First Kiss, First Time, Gender Issues, Happy Ending, Identity Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpslover/pseuds/paintmegold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is having a hard time controlling his emotions. He's angry and restless and doesn't know why. When his anger starts to escalate it's Allison, Cora, and Lydia who are put in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in the Weather

English was dragging along at a tortuous pace. All Isaac wanted to do was collapse at the loft and try to get some sleep. He winced as he felt the sharp edges of this teeth finally break through the worn and raw skin of his bottom lip. He ignored the look Scott shot him when he caught the scent of blood in the air and buried himself further back into his jacket. Isaac had been feeling edgy, tense and he couldn't shake the static itching through his veins. He was exhausted with it, his body on high alert. It had been over a week since he’d been able to shut his eyes for more than a few minutes or eat more than a few bites of anything. He didn't know what was going on with him. Scott was making things worse. He’d seen how Isaac ate when he’d lived with the McCalls and Scott could tell something was up. Isaac sighed and waited for the bell to ring. Scott would be the one to notice something wasn't right. The last thing Isaac wanted to do was talk about it. Mostly because he didn't know what it was, so he’d been avoiding Scott all week, and now he had ruined all that work by worrying his lip too hard.

It was Friday, last period, and now Scott had that look like Isaac had some explaining to do. As soon as the bell rung Isaac was up and out of class and he managed to lose Scott in the crowded hallway. 

Cora was parked in the loading zone waiting for him, the odds that she hadn’t gone to last period were pretty high, but Isaac was relieved as he slid into the passenger seat. He didn’t want to wait for the bus and risk Scott following him on. Plus he didn’t have the patience for it this week, his fuse had been very short with everyone and everything. Cora arched her eyebrow at him as he sunk down into his seat. “Your day went that well huh?” She asked as her eyes shifted to look out his window. “Hey. I think Scott’s trying to wave us down.”

“Go! Just go,” Isaac tried not to shout, but his words came in a panicked rush. His stomach lurched as she paused to think, wasting precious seconds. When she put her foot to the pedal he sighed and relaxed again. The car surged forward and silence hung in the air for a few minutes before they hit a red light. 

Cora turned toward him. “He saw me you know, now you made me look like a bitch.”

“Do you care?” Isaac didn’t bother looking at her, they both knew the answer was she didn’t care what Scott McCall thought of her. 

When the light turned green Isaac watched her drive out of the corner of his eyes. He focused on the column of her neck, and he could tell by looking how soft her skin would was. He brought his hand up and ran his fingers over his own neck. The skin felt rough like sandpaper in comparison. She was wearing one of Derek’s shirts... Isaac only knew that because he’d been digging through the laundry basket on the couch before school and Derek had leaned over him and grabbed that exact same shirt. Isaac’s jaw clenched and his stomach tightened. “Is that Derek’s shirt?” Isaac tried to breath through the anger that was creeping up his spine. 

“Yeah…,” Cora gave him a side glance as she parked in front of their building. “I told him I wasn’t going to school because I didn’t have any clean clothes and he threw me this. What? Have you got his wardrobe memorized?”

“No!” Isaac tried to backpedal as Cora started to laugh. He didn’t want her to know just how much he had been thinking about Derek this last week. “I don’t...just if you could summon the fucking strength to put your dirty clothes in the hamper instead of on the floor, they’d get washed when I do the laundry!” Isaac slid out of the car, slamming the door behind him. The sky was grey and it looked like it was going to rain. He didn’t hear Cora’s footsteps as he stomped into the building and he didn’t care. He closed the gate to the elevator as fast as he could and jammed his finger onto the button for their floor. He held his breath as the old elevator lurched upward and then started to count backward from one hundred. He hadn’t just been tired this week with no appetite, he’d been angry. A lot.

As the elevator reached the loft the counting had worn the edge off his anger. What was left of it drained out of him when he caught sight of the couch. Isaac tried not to think about how he was going to apologize to Scott and Cora as he shrugged out of his jacket. He really had no idea what had gotten into him. He kicked off his boots next to the couch and was about to collapse down when he spotted Derek’s bed. Isaac knew he was the only one home and Derek would understand? He was just too tired to go all the way upstairs. He buried his face into Derek’s blankets as he sank down. The smell was comforting, soothing his raw nerves and calming his thoughts. 

~*~

“Allison?” Isaac’s voice rang out through the white haze. It was clinging to him like a thin film. She wasn’t close enough to hear him calling. He forgot sometimes that the Argents, with all their proficiency, didn’t have werewolf hearing. Isaac took a step closer and furrowed his brow as she seemed to drift away from him. The room was getting brighter and he had to squint to see her. Isaac raised his hand to block the light, but there wasn’t an apparent source, instead it seemed to be coming from all around him. 

Allison looked toward him suddenly.”Isaac!” His eyes flew open. “Isaac, wake up.” Allison was kneeling next to him on the bed. His chest was tight with the anxiety that had been building in his dream. Allison had a huge smile on her face and that along with Derek’s scent lingering on the sheets helped calm him down.

“Get up, you’ve probably been asleep all day.” Allison accused.

Isaac rolled onto his back and gave her an unconvincing version of his ‘we’re not friends’ look before closing his eyes and sighing. “What do you want? I was at school today.”

“I can’t just drop in and check on my favorite moody werewolf?” She climbed off the bed and wandered over to the table. “I brought take-out.”

Isaac sat up and looked at her again, the sleepiness fading slowly as his stomach growled. “Scott sent you didn’t he?” He asked, but he already knew the answer. “To check up on me.” He arched his eyebrow recalling a similar conversation that they’d had a few months ago when he’d climbed through her window. The roles had been reversed then, Scott sending him to check up on Allison, so Isaac didn’t doubt that Scott would send someone to do his worry work.

“He may have told me that you dodged him after school,” she answered flipping through a book Derek had left out, avoiding eye contact. “He had plans with his mom that he couldn’t reschedule. So maybe he asked me to stop by?”

Isaac sighed again and rolled out of Derek’s bed, his muscles were reluctant, but he knew that she meant well and he was hungrier than he’d been all week. He was too hot in his sweater, it was clinging to him and was awkwardly drenched in sweat. He peeled it off and tossed it on the bed.

Allison was opening the bag of food and pulling out the boxes of Chinese. It must have started raining because the paper bag was splotched and Allison’s hair looked damp. When she opened the box the smell of take-out hit him hard and he made quick work of the distance to the table. They ate for the most part in silence. The expectation of him explaining his weird behavior hung in the air between them. He just didn’t know what was going on or what to tell her. After a few minutes Allison wiped her mouth with her napkin and leveled him with an intense look. She opened her mouth to say something right as the loft door slid open. Isaac breathed a sigh of relief. Saved by the figurative bell two times in one day. Derek’s arrival had just saved him from a very awkward conversation, but being around Derek was almost worse. Isaac had always been attracted to the older man, but the thoughts he’d been having about him this last week were truly shameful. Derek sat some bags down on the table and gave them both a small smile. “Hello Allison, Isaac.” Derek walked around them toward his bed. 

Isaac felt the anxiety return, Derek was going to know he’d slept there, could probably already smell him on the blankets, he was going to see his sweater...oh god.

Allison’s voice cut through his tense thoughts. “Hey, my dad said he saw you over at the county office. Any news about the house?” She turned and looked over her shoulder. Isaac’s jaw tensed as Derek stripped off his wet shirt. He pulled on a dry one and tossed the wet on in the hamper, but it wasn’t quick enough for Isaac to brush off. Was he trying to show off his body in front of her? Isaac felt a twinge of anger, the same poison that had been in his system earlier in the car with Cora. Derek’s hair was still wet from the rain when he came back to the table, water dripping down his neck onto his fresh shirt. 

Isaac’s anger ran out of him in the space of a breath as he fixated on the small droplets curving down the side of Derek’s neck and soaking into his cotton shirt. One after another they cut across the hard line of his jaw and over his pulse point. Isaac was sure he could feel Derek’s heartbeat just staring at the water trembling on his skin. He didn’t know what propelled him up from the table to the linen closet, but he came back a moment later with a dry towel. 

Derek had taken a seat, and helped himself to a plate. Isaac only heard the last part of what he was saying about needing an inspection of the house before he could fill out the next set of paperwork. Isaac walked up behind him, curling his fingers into the towel, and then into Derek’s wet hair. He rubbed it through lightly and then pressed the towel against the back of Derek’s neck. He felt like he was back in that hazy white room, he wasn’t sure he had complete control of himself, and Derek’s presence felt like it was clinging to him. Derek snapped him out of it by closing his hand over the towel.

“Hey, thanks, I’ve got it.” Derek said as he slid the towel out of Isaac’s hands and rubbed it over his head briskly before hanging it around his neck. 

Derek didn’t look mad, but Isaac couldn’t escape the anxiety creeping back in as he returned to his seat. His thoughts started to clear but his body was still overheated from the brief physical contact. Allison was giving him an unreadable expression that made her look like her father. Isaac felt that bone-weary tired settle over him again and he wasn’t hungry anymore. He was embarrassed, horny, and a slew of other emotions that he’d rather not acknowledge. Isaac just wanted to climb upstairs and go back to sleep.

“Thanks for dinner Allison,” Isaac said, about to excuse himself. That was until he looked at Derek and Derek was looking at Allison and Isaac followed the line of Derek’s gaze straight to Allison’s mouth. She was smiling at Isaac and Isaac wanted to wipe that stupid grin off her face. The anger was back, the tiredness forgotten, and he was out of his seat in a flash. There was a part of him that was screaming ‘stop’, a part of him that was appalled when his fangs lengthened and his claws extended. That part wasn’t big enough to keep the anger at bay, it was a tiny voice awash in a sea of red. Allison’s smile turned to a frown, lips pressing together and eyebrows creasing in concern as she watched him shift.

Derek was on his feet a moment later. Isaac knew Derek could feel the shift in the air, like a crack of thunder, before he even consciously knew what was happening. As red as Isaac’s vision was the glowing red of Derek’s eyes was brighter, shining through the haze. Isaac felt Derek growl more than he heard it. It traveled through his bones in a familiar way meant to douse his fiery center with fear. This time Derek’s growl was more gasoline than water and in that moment Isaac did the unthinkable, his eyes met Derek’s and Isaac filled the space between them with an answering growl.

“Isaac...Derek?” Allison’s voice was stern, but cautious and questioning. It seemed too far away; a distant concern. Everything in Isaac’s world was the tense angle of Derek’s shoulders and the hair quickly growing on his jawline. Isaac’s body mirrored the change as Derek took a step toward him, neck cracking as he rolled his head and bared his teeth in a much louder growl. A growl that normally would have sent Isaac fleeing into the fetal position. Instead the fire inside him was spreading fast, igniting like dry brush under his skin.

Isaac’s anger was only tempered by the sound of the loft door sliding open, reality flooding his system like a gust of cold air. He felt the shift recede, but the ache of unresolved tension cramped within his muscles. He yearned for the release that would have come with a fight. What was going on with him? 

“Boys, boys.” Peter’s voice carried ahead of him through the loft. He advanced toward them slowly, testing the hostilities. “Is this about who gets the last egg roll?”

Isaac fought back the snarl that always tickled the back of his throat in Peter’s presence. Isaac left the table without a word. When he got upstairs he collapsed on the cot Derek had gotten him when he moved back in. The couch had quickly proven insufficient in terms of privacy and comfort. Isaac sighed and tried not to let his hearing tune into the conversation that was probably taking place in the room below. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip feeling the cracks and rough, dry spots. Allison’s mouth always looked so soft it was no wonder Derek was staring at it. What did she fucking do? Apply chapstick every fifteen minutes? Isaac flipped onto his stomach, letting his fingers trace over the tag in the corner of the cot with the ‘Lumberjack XL’ logo stitched in dark green. It was oddly soothing and sleep came faster than he could have hoped.

~*~

When he woke up Isaac could feel Derek’s presence at the foot of the cot. He listened to the sound of Derek searching his bookshelf for a few minutes with his eyes closed. He was trying not to freak out about what was coming up, a confrontation, just another get out. He was feigning sleep and it was a pretense they were both aware of. Derek could tell the second Isaac was awake. Isaac searched his brain for a good explanation of what happened last night, but he just didn’t have one. He had no idea what was going on and it scared him. It was jealousy like he’d never experienced before, he was jealous of the girls because Derek saw them. Derek looked at them. How was Isaac supposed to explain that to Derek. That Isaac had spent the last week wishing he was a woman so that Derek would spare a glance. 

Derek got tired of waiting. “I’m instituting a new pack workout, meet Cora and I downstairs in fifteen.” Isaac heard a book flipped closed and Derek’s footsteps on the stairs. He sighed and pulled his duffle out from under the cot and fished out some clothes without getting up. He scrubbed a hand over his face. Maybe he was he sick? Could he get sick? Maybe this was all just some weird Beacon Hills thing, amplifying his unrequited lust. There was no way in hell Isaac was going to call it love. He didn’t think it was sickness, other than being exhausted and a slight issue with anger, he didn’t have any symptoms. Isaac finally forced himself up and to the shower.

He tossed his clothes in the bathroom hamper and climbed into the shower, letting the jolt of cold water fully wake him up as it got warmer. Derek had been consuming his thoughts since the night he cornered him in the graveyard, but the last week had been on another level. It seemed like every time he looked at Cora, or Allison, hell even Lydia and Mrs. McCall, he started to compare himself to them. They’d all been there for Isaac at one point or another, Mrs. McCall had taken him in and taken care of him, and still he’d almost growled at her in the supermarket on Wednesday when she brushed by Derek in the produce section. Isaac couldn’t help thinking about what Derek saw when he looked at them? Was their hair softer than his? Was their skin more touchable? They had long, delicate fingers and melodic voices. He would never compare to a woman in Derek’s mind. Isaac didn’t have anything Derek was looking for. He was hard angles where they were soft curves, he was awkward and lanky where they were graceful and delicate. They were everything a man could want and Isaac was an angry boy, with a penchant for being abandoned, and was probably on the verge of getting himself kicked out again. 

The hot water ran down his body, taking none of his worries with it. How was he going to hold it together through a training session? Something that he and Derek notoriously didn’t do well together. Not to mention Cora was going to be there, what if he snapped at her again? Derek had made it clear that she came first, that she came before Isaac. 

He willed the water to feel cleansing; willed it to take all the uncontrollable anger, jealousy, and anxiety of the last week. He let his hand roam over his body slowly, testing it, it felt the same. So why did he feel so out of control? He rolled his head from side to side slowly and worked his shoulders in small circles. He tried to relax, letting his muscles ease and his breathing steady. No matter what he did he couldn’t get rid of this tight, gnawing ball in the pit of his stomach. He sighed and gave up the mental exercise of trying to calm down and surrendered to the physical one. 

He let his hand slide down across his stomach, he knew there was one sure-fire way to make himself relax. Normally he kept it off limits due to roommates with better than average hearing, but desperate times (he didn’t want to try ripping anyone’s throat out during a sparring match) called for desperate measures. Isaac just sent up a prayer that any noises would be masked by the sound of running water. Derek came to Isaac’s mind as soon as his hand reached his dick and it made him want to cry, it was so frustrating not having any control of his thoughts. He didn’t want to touch himself and think about Derek. When he thought about Derek he started to hate himself, but he didn’t have the willpower to push the image of him away. He thought about giving up and getting out of the shower, but then he’d be training and Cora was going to be training with them, she was going to be touching Derek, touching Derek’s body. Isaac wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle that in his current, tightly-wound state. 

He let his hand drift down to his cock again and it only took a few strokes and the image of Derek covered in sweat and breathing heavy to get it achingly hard and pulsing in his palm. He used his left hand to drag short, blunt nails across his stomach. His breath hitched as his mind wandered to Derek’s fingers curling around his cock instead of his own, whispering dirty things into his ear, telling him to ‘come for me’ in a breathy command. Isaac stifled a groan as he did as his alpha commanded. The water cleaned up the evidence as Isaac’s mind slowly recovered. He dragged himself out of the shower vaguely hating everything in general. He was delusional and Derek wasn’t ever going to be in the shower with him. 

Isaac dried off quickly, probably closer to twenty minutes than fifteen in the shower, he pulled on some sweats and a tank-top and set his will to the act of training. 

Derek kept his distance, circling the two of them while they sparred. Isaac enjoyed the adrenaline rush as he dodged another right hook from Cora. He was feeling the burn in his lungs as they started to circle each other again. They’d been at it for about an hour and Isaac was thrumming with pleasure at expending some of his pent up energy. 

Until Lydia showed up. She made her entrance with the familiar ‘click’ of heels and quirked an eyebrow at he and Cora. She scanned the room for Derek and then walked over to where he was leaning against the wall. Isaac’s senses shifted from his match with Cora to watching the redhead with intent. His lack of attention to the match landed him on his ass when Cora swept his feet out from under him. She started laughing and offered him her hand. “Got you that time pup,” she chuckled, but Isaac’s eyes were still trained on Lydia and Derek. 

Lydia was also laughing about something and Derek’s lips were quirking up at the sides. Isaac could feel Cora’s eyes on him, measuring, but that wasn’t what made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Lydia was adjusting her purse strap and Derek was smiling and the sound of Lydia’s voice made Isaac’s teeth grind. Isaac wasn’t sure he’d ever gotten to his feet faster. Lydia leaned into Derek placing her hand on the center of his chest and before he could register what he was doing Isaac was advancing toward them. 

Derek’s head snapped up, eyes meeting Isaac’s. His eyebrows creased in concern and something inside of Isaac twisted. He stepped closer to them at the same moment Derek stepped around Lydia and put himself between her and Isaac’s anger. It wasn’t like the previous night. The anger wasn’t there in Derek’s eyes, just caution and questioning and it rattled Isaac all the more. Isaac’s instincts called for caution, screamed at him to be weary, something was off, but the anger had already saturated his mind. 

Derek took another cautious step closer and then Lydia stepped forward in confusion and put her hand on Derek’s arm. Isaac didn’t even feel the shift, didn’t see Derek shift. He advanced on Lydia with white-hot intent. If anything he was too focused on her. He didn’t see Peter come in this time and Peter catching him off guard was the only reason he was able to take Isaac down. 

Isaac growled and lashed out, but Cora and Derek were at his sides in an instant holding down his arms. This was some kind of trap.

“I told you Derek.” Peter said before shifting his weight over Isaac to keep him pinned. Peter fished a small glass jar from his pocket. It was like the kind Isaac had seen at the veterinary clinic. Isaac felt panic rise in his chest, through the anger, as Peter uncorked the bottle. “Why else would he be this territorial?” Peter sounded too pleased and for a moment the anger came flooding back through his system. He bucked and yanked at his arms with a renewed vigor and almost freed himself. The shock and panic in Peter’s eyes was extremely satisfying, but Peter dumped some of the pale ash into his hand and blew it into Isaac’s face with another smirk. Isaac’s last thought before blacking out was as soon as he woke up he was going to see Peter’s throat properly slashed again. 

~*~

Isaac was groggy, the world didn’t come rushing back to him, more than anything, reality seemed to pour over him and drip down like sludge. He felt heavy and lethargic and couldn’t pry his eyes open. He took a few deep breaths and tried to take a mental inventory of his body. Everything felt right...well in the right place. Nothing was missing as far as he could tell, although there was a warm weight pressing against his right side. It felt like he was laying in a bed, it smelled like Derek’s. He willed himself to remember but all he got were bits and pieces. Peter on top of him? He felt a shudder run through his body. Attacking Lydia. There had been some kind of set-up, a trap. 

“Isaac?” The warm weight to his right spoke softly. It was Derek. Derek was pressed along the length of him. 

He was in Derek’s bed with Derek. Isaac’s insides twisted and knotted. “Derek?” Isaac’s voice was scratchy and low and even in this groggy state he felt self-conscious about it. “What’s going on?”

Isaac felt Derek shift and his body screamed at him that Derek was trying to leave. Isaac wanted to grab him, pull him back, and confess everything, but Derek was leaving him and Isaac was frozen. 

Derek didn’t leave, Derek turned onto his side and shifted back toward Isaac slowly, almost delicately for the alpha, and settled closer to Isaac. 

“It’s winter Isaac.” Derek said. His voice implied something about the season that Isaac clearly didn’t have the frame of reference to grasp. Isaac’s tired brain buzzed trying in vain to figure out a puzzle without all the pieces. He started to feel mildly frustrated, but Derek’s closeness was keeping him weighted, keeping him calm. “Winter is a breeding season and it varies for our kind. Not all breeding behaviors present themselves and sometimes they don’t at all.” 

“Wait.” Isaac interrupted him and tried to sit up, this was going in a horrible and embarrassing direction that Isaac couldn’t comprehend. He didn’t need Derek to explain that Isaac wanted to jump his bones, Isaac already knew that. All too well. 

Derek placed a hand on Isaac’s chest and pressed him back down, it wasn’t hard. Isaac’s body was still weak from that shit Peter gave him. “Just let me explain Isaac, calm down.”

Derek settled back in against him which felt as good as Isaac had always imagined. “You’ve been more aggressive lately, we’ve all noticed. Peter suggested it was because of the season. I wasn’t ready to believe that until I saw for myself how you were with Allison and Lydia. Cora also mentioned something to me about you snapping at her in the car.”  
Isaac flushed, he was embarrassed about not being able to control himself, but Derek just gave him a small smile. “It’s okay you know. Well, I guess you don’t. It’s just your hormones.”

Isaac was positive that the look on Derek’s face was supposed to reassure him. It had the opposite effect. Isaac felt like running for the hills. He was being territorial and clingy and totally agro because of his hormones? Like a giant walking billboard that everyone could read but him with flashing lights and arrows saying ‘I want to sleep with Derek Hale’. Isaac needed to find a rock to live under for the rest of his life.

Oh god, Derek. He was laying here waiting for him to wake up for who knows how long so he could break the news to him that he was oh so sorry about Isaac’s situation but it’s just something that happens with some werewolves. No big deal, it will pass, how about you leave until you can control yourself again. Isaac was sure that he was bright red and he wanted to smack that smile, whatever it was, off of Derek’s face.

“Okay, so I’ve wanted to kill people for the last week because it’s werewolf mating season?” Isaac was still confused, and more than a little embarrassed, but he was getting angry. “Add that to the list of things you left out when you offered us the bite.”

Derek shifted uncomfortably, smile faltering. Isaac’s attention was brought back to just how close he and Derek were laying. He wasn’t ready to let go of his irritation just yet, but… “Actually there’s more to it than that.” Derek said. Isaac just arched his eyebrow and waited. Derek met his eyes again after a long moment. Isaac didn’t miss the red tinge on Derek’s cheeks this time.

“It’s more than just mating season. You’re not just hormonal, you’re marking your territory.” Derek gave him a serious look. “Making sure people stay away from the alpha, your alpha.”

It was Isaac’s turn to shift uncomfortably. He owed the girls one hell of an apology, his body had been staking claim to something it had no right to. Not something...someone, someone who did not return the sentiment. Now Derek was forced into the awkward position of having to physically babysit Isaac so he didn’t hurt someone. “I’m sorry Derek.” Isaac mumbled. “This must suck for you.”

Isaac threw his arm over his face then another thought came to mind. “So Cora and Peter? It’s only me because we’re not related huh?” Derek didn’t answer right away and Isaac peeked out at him from under his arm. Derek’s forehead was creased in thought and Isaac had to resist the urge to reach out and rub his thumb soothingly over Derek’s gathered brows. 

“Isaac.” Derek laid his hand on Isaac’s chest lightly and somehow it still managed to feel like a hot, lead weight. “I didn’t mean your alpha as in the alpha of your pack...I meant your alpha as in your mate. You’ve been letting everyone know to stay away from your mate.” Isaac put his hand slowly over Derek’s. Isaac’s heart was beating like a hummingbird’s, hard and fast against his chest. He was Derek’s mate, but he wasn’t a girl or Derek’s type.

“I’m...a a g guy.” Isaac stuttered in a harsh breath. 

Derek gave him a small, curious smile. “I kind of already knew that. So am I, so I know the symptoms.”

Isaac frowned, this was no time for Derek to be joking. He wasn’t any good at it under normal circumstances. Unless this whole thing was Derek’s idea of a big, horrible joke...Isaac would kill him. He didn’t want to be the alpha, but he would do it. Derek’s eyebrow arched at Isaac’s pause and he slid his hand down Isaac’s stomach. 

“Wait.” Isaac grabbed Derek’s hand. “Did I choose this or did you? Are you sure you don’t want someone more…” Isaac froze, his tongue tying itself in a knot. How was he supposed to put into words all the insecurities he’d been feeling over the last week, hell, since Derek had sunken his teen into Isaac’s hip, if he was going to be honest with himself.

“More what?” Derek asked, voice colored with confusion and a little amusement. 

Isaac wasn’t amused. “Softer? Prettier? I don’t know. Someone more feminine? With pale skin and dark hair?” Isaac knew the last part was mean and regretted the words once they’d escaped his lips. Derek’s expression darkened for a moment, memories clouding his eyes. Isaac tried to resist, but his hand wandered up and his fingers wound into Derek’s hair comfortingly. “Sorry.” Isaac mumbled.

“It’s okay, it is a legitimate question. The answer is no. I don’t want to chose someone more feminine.” Derek leaned over him, letting his mouth hover just above Isaac’s. “I think you’re very pretty and…” When Isaac was sufficiently distracted by Derek’s mouth, and the hot breath ghosting over his lips, Derek slid his hand down into Isaac’s sweats. “Softer isn’t always better, sometimes I prefer hard.”

Isaac’s breath hitched as Derek’s fingers closed around his cock. It was exceptionally better than it had been in Isaac’s imagination. Derek’s calloused fingertips, the firm grip of his hand. Isaac’s stomach lurched in a good way, body writhing. Was this real or just some sick fever dream that his mind had trapped him in, maybe the result of that powder Peter blew in his face. Derek shifted over him, settling his weight down on top of Isaac and grinding himself against Isaac’s hip in rhythm with the slow, torturous pace of his hand. Fuck, was all Isaac’s mind gave him after that, and the pledge to thoroughly enjoy this in case it was just a dream. He pulled off Derek’s shirt and tossed it aside before running his hands over the expanse of Derek’s chest. His skin was hot to the touch and it made Isaac’s dick twitch in Derek’s hand. Derek smiled and ducked down, teasing Isaac’s mouth with his. They hadn’t kissed yet, and Isaac wasn’t sure he’d even be able to handle it. He’d thought about that mouth, the things it could do, things it had done, so much it was almost inconceivable that it was within reach, begging Isaac to take it. 

“Kiss me,” Derek mouthed against Isaac’s cheek, breath hot and moist. Isaac turned his head and found that mouth, hot and open, wet and ready for Isaac’s tongue. Isaac invaded Derek’s mouth, tasting every part of it until he was dying for more. When Derek started to pull back Isaac pushed up against Derek aggressively, trying to force Derek onto his back. Derek growled and leaned back down into the kiss, nipping Isaac’s bottom lip. Isaac let out a breathless chuckle and let Derek press him back against the mattress. Derek rewarded Isaac’s submission with a flick of his thumb over the head of Isaac’s dick and with quicker, harder strokes. Derek was grinding against Isaac’s hip faster and harder too, like he was trying to fuck him with their pants on. Isaac whimpered and arched. He wanted to be fucked, he didn’t care if it was just the season. He wanted Derek inside of him and nothing else in the world mattered in that moment. 

“Fuck me.” 

Isaac yanked his shirt over his head and grinned when Derek pulled away to tug down his sweats. The only barrier left between them was Derek’s jeans which Isaac attacked with hasty, trembling fingers. Derek covered Isaac’s hands with his.

“Isaac.” Derek’s voice had a note of worry in it that Isaac didn’t want to hear. “I know this seems urgent, and god I want you too, but we need to take this a little slower.” Derek unfastened his jeans and slid out of them before climbing back over Isaac and settling down against him. “I know you feel invincible, but even for a werewolf it’s going to be…uncomfortable.”

Isaac didn’t know what to say, he felt the need for Derek through to the core of his body, but he wasn’t going to convince Derek by acting like an impatient kid. Instead he nuzzled up into Derek’s neck and nodded against him. “Okay.” Isaac felt Derek gulp and it made him smile. Derek was nervous about hurting him, Derek wanted him. He wrapped his legs around Derek’s hips and leaned back with, what he hoped was, an inviting smile. Derek just groaned and leaned in to capture Isaac’s mouth in another deep kiss. He groped around for something just out of Isaac’s sight and when Derek slid his hand back down between them, gripping Isaac’s dick again, it was slick with lube. He gave it a few strokes before lining his own dick up against Isaac’s and pumping them together. 

Isaac wanted to beg, to plead with Derek that he was ready, and just please. He stayed quiet though, showing his Alpha what good control he had. Especially after a week of not doing well in that regard. He couldn’t keep his back from arching and his mouth from opening when Derek’s fingers trailed down and pressed into him. Derek was slow and deliberate as he scissored his fingers, twisting them, pressing further, deeper, until Isaac wasn’t sure he could wait any longer. 

“Derek,” Isaac breathed. He brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, staring at Derek with wide, pleading eyes. “I’m ready.”

Isaac watched as Derek grabbed the lube and made sure everything was nice and slick before taking a breath to steady himself. He pressed into Isaac slowly, careful, watching for signs of discomfort. Isaac wasn’t sure what Derek was expecting, but his body was already on fire and the burn of Derek stretching him just drove his hips up to meet Derek’s thrust. Isaac dragged his nails over Derek’s shoulders, and then watched as Derek was the one who lost control. He buried himself inside Isaac, face pressed down against Isaac’s chest, mouth open and panting lust against his pale skin. Isaac sunk his fingers into Derek’s hair and nothing in his life had ever fit as well as their bodies fit together.

Isaac wasn’t sure how much time passed in the rocking of their hips, and the press of their mouths together. It didn’t matter once they were laying side by side, Derek’s arm draped over Isaac’s chest. Derek just smiled over at him and the look in Derek’s eyes quieted what was left of Isaac’s insecurities. 

His hands weren’t too rough, his lips weren’t too chapped, his hair was soft enough, his voice melodic enough. He wasn’t the wrong fit for Derek, they fit together perfectly. Being a boy wasn’t going to keep him from being with Derek, he didn’t have to hate himself or who he was, he didn’t have to envy the girls for what he wasn’t. Derek wanted him, and was willing to show him how much. Isaac couldn’t make any promises about being less territorial for the time being, but at least, with Derek lying next to him, he didn’t feel out of control.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated. I'm also available for chatting anytime on tumblr @ omegacora.


End file.
